Pick and Choose InuxYYH
by sesshyluver17
Summary: After taking a potion Kagome bites off more than she can chew with a inuyoukai,wolf youkai,fox youkai,and a fire apirition all pining for her attentions. And what's this about only having three weeks?


**An anime crossover story about Kagome... not OC's I bet your all like "FINALLY!!!" lol but oh well, I enjoy them! Don't judge me! LMAO anyways hope ya enjoy! Also, I know Hiei wasn't anywhere near the time Inuyasa is in... I think... I have decided to do this because, well, I can! Also, Kuronue will not be presented in this story, eventually he might, but I have yet to see the movie concerning him and therefor will not portray his character in a completly disastrtouse way. I would rather not have him, then completely make him OOC.**

_Pick and Choose_

**Chapter 1: The Potion**

Kagome sighed in weary as she trudged along the path with the rest of the inu-tachi, once again searching for the jewel shards. She should be grateful though, Inuyasha had given her a full two weeks vacation from the Feudal Era. 'I guess, when it all comes down to it, I hate just wandering around without any clue of where this is going to lead me...' Kagome thought, not only referring to the jewel shards.

She glanced at the strong, not to mention headstrong, obnoxious, loud mouthed inu-hanyou before her. Inuyasha was indeed an attractive male, perhaps one of the best in the male category. With his thick silver hair, amber eyes and tight muscle build, any girl would swoon to be by his side. Add the cute cat-like puppy ears atop his head and you got one sexy beast!

But alas, the male did not show any romantic feelings towards the young woman of eighteen. 'EIGHTEEN!' Kagome growled in her mind. 'Three years and he still hasn't decided who he wants to be with.' She sighed again, alerting the only female companion beside her. Kagome smiled at Sango in reassurance that she was okay.

Sango was about a year older than Kagome, with long brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. She was flexible and strong, but kind as well. On her back was a large boomerang, bigger that the slayer herself. And atop her right shoulder was a neko youkai with yellowish fur and two cat tail with black rings. Her eyes were a bright red and in between them was a black diamond. She was the neko youkai of Sango the slayer, and her name is Kirara.

Kagome glanced at the male beside her friend. Miroku was definitely another candidate in the best male category, with dark black hair in low pony tail at the base of his neck. He had deep violet eyes and wore dark purple monk robes. He carries a tall golden staff and has sacred beads over his right arm to keep the black hole in his palm from sucking up everything in it's path. He was definitely a fine hunk of meat, but Kagome thought of him as more of a brother then anything else. Which was odd because he occasionally tried to cop-a-feel on her rear-end.

Shippou, a young fox demon with green eyes and bright orange hair sat atop the monk's shoulder, a happy smile on his face as he ate the strawberry pocky his mother-like figure had brought him from her own time.

"What's your problem, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked gruffly as Kagome sighed, again. Kagome's head shot towards him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

Kagome smiled weakly as she waved her hand, brushing it off. "Nothing Inuyasha. Just thinking."

Inuyasha huffed angrily. "Stop thinking and search for the jewel shards, I want to get the last four before Naraku does."

Kagome growled in annoyance. "I can't sense them, Inuyasha, if they aren't anywhere near by! If I could, don't you think I would have told you by now!" Kagome yelled, stopping in her tracks as she fisted her hands at her sides.

"Keh, if I know." Inuyasha grumbled, not paying attention as the other members of the group stepped away from the fuming woman.

"OSWARI!" Kagome screeched, stomping her right foot into the ground as Inuyasha met with his good friend dirt. "What do you mean if you know?! Don't you trust me?! OSWARI!" And now Inuyasha was even more intimate with his great and wonderful friend with benefits, dirt.

0.0

Meanwhile, in the shadows, just fifteen feet from the inu-tachi, two figures watched the scene with amusement. One, a sliver haired fox youkai with tall fox ears atop his head and a long silver fox tail, was having a rather hard time keeping his chuckles in check. He wore a long white tunic that reached just below his calves and white hakamas with white slippers. His eyes were a deep golden and his claws long and sharp.

Behind him, standing straight as a board in a tree, a smaller youkai with tall black hair, that added a foot to his height, was smirking in amusement. His eyes were a deep red and glared at nothing in particular. He had on a black haori that reached his ankles and a white scarf like garment wrapped around his neck.

Yoko, the silver haired fox looked up at his friend with a smirk. "The miko is rather amusing, I think I'll have some fun with her."

Hiei narrowed his eyes slightly at Yoko, eyes flashing. "Do not let your lust get in the way of our mission, Yoko. First the jewel shards and then the girl."

Youko scoffed, turning his head back to the rag-tag group as the females set up a small camp for the midday meal. "Since when have I let my libido control my actions?" he asked innocently, golden eyes lighting as a ray of sun made it's way through the trees and upon his face.

Hiei rolled his eyes slightly before again turning his gaze to the small pack on the dirt path. "Hn."

0.0

Kouga, a tan wolf youkai with dark black hair pulled into a ponytail, grinned wofishly (pun intented) as Ginta announced his mating to Ayame. "So that's why you left those three days at the den. You were with Ayame having a little fun." Ginta's cheeks pinkend slightly, but he nodded. His grey beady eyes looked downward as his fangs jutted from his lips. His grey hair with the black tuff was wet with sweat from the long run he had to do in order to stay with in a mile of Kouga's smelling range.

Hakaku, another beady eyed wolf youkai and a grey pointy mohawk, stood behind his brother, ready to support him if needed. "So, your not mad?" Ginta asked, face set in disbelife as Kouga laughed out right.

"Mad?" Kouga asked, blue eyes twinkling. "No, I'm not mad. Besides, this just make sit easier for me to woo Kagome." Hakaku and Ginta sweatdropped, shoulders dropping at the smugness of Kouga's gruff voice. "Speaking of my woman, that's her scent I smell on the wind."

Without a second thought the love sick wolf youkai turned at ran off in a swilr of a dusty tornadoe. His comrades sighed in self pity before running as fast as they could to catch up with their leader.

0.0

Kagome sighed in bliss as she ate some of the sushi her mom had packed her that morning. '_Why does it always tatse so much better when mom cooks it?'_ she asked herself as Shippou ate one of the octopuse wieners she made. She turned her head to the hanyou at her left as her ears caught the smack the perverted monk earned from the slayer.

Inuyasha quickly gulped down his ramen, ignoring the boxed lunch of other ningen food Kagome had brought. Juice splattered on his face as he slurped up the last of his noodles. Kagome had to hold back a giggle as he licked his lips, looking much like the common dog.

Inuyasha froze suddenly, pausing in his slirpings as his ears swivled, his nose twitched, and his eyes narrowed. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her friend, looking at the man anxiously.

"Wolf." At that whisper, Kagome felt a tug on her powers, a pure tug that doubled as it got closer.

"Kouga is coming isn't he?" Kagome asked, throwing her stuff back into her bag as quickly as possible. Inuyasha 'feh'ed as Shippou looked at her with wide eyes.

"Do we have to leave so soon, Kagome? I didn't get to finish my octopuse." The little fox asked, shoving another wiener in his mouth.

Sango sighed wearily as she helped Kagome pack. "I suppose it would be best to be ready when he got here. That way we can make a quick get away." She placed her chopsticks in the pocket of Kagome's obiece yellow bag, waking Miroku as she readied to stand.

Inuyasha growled angrily, crossing his arms into his sleeves and raising his nose in the air. "Heh. I'm not backing down from that mangy wolf. I'm taking his jewel shards."

The wind suddenly picked up speed, causing the groups hair to swirl as Kagome's picknik blanket barely stayed on the ground. "Hey, Kagome. How's my woman?" A rough yet, still smooth in its own way, voice stated oh, so smug-like.

"Hi, Kouga..." Kagome answered with a fake smile as she tried to pull her hands from Kouga's, unsuccessfully. "How have you been?"

Kouga smiled, showing a fang as he bent his head towards her. "It's good that you already care for my health, Kagome. You'll make a fine denleader."

0.0

Meanwhile, Yoko was having this incredible urge to walk right up to the wolf and nock him twenty feet away from the raven haired miko. "Damn wolf, he's trying to push onto my territory."

Hiei scoffed lightly, glaring at the wolf through the dense trees. "You are becoming attatched, fox. Watch your priorities." Yoko turned his head to Hiei, glaring slightly as his ears swiveled.

"I do not become attatched. No onna gets in the way of my plans." Yoko growled, eyes intent on the fire apirition. Hiei kept a steady gaze on the silver haired kitsune for a few seconds more before finally nodding in acceptance and turning his gaze back to the group.

"We attack at midnight."

0.0

Sesshoumaru silently walked on a small path through the same forest as the two thieves, blissfully, or not so blissfully, unaware of the two's intentions. His golden eyes and elf shaped ears didn't miss a movement or sound that could possibly harm his ward or retainer.

"Master Jaken, why doesn't Lord Sesshoumaru have a mate?" the youkai heard the little girl ask. Rin, is about eight years old with short black hair tied into a side ponytail. Her eyes are a deep chocolate brown and seemed to glisten with hope and innocent youth.

"Silly girl, Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't need a mate!" Jaken, the imp stated, his screeching voice no longer affecting Sesshoumaru's ears like it use to. Jaken is short and squat with large yellow eyes and a long beak like nose. His skin is a sickly green color and half his body is covered in a long brown robe, much like a potato sack. In his scaly three fingers he held a tall staff, close to Sesshoumaru's chest in height. The staff had an old woman with black hair one one side, and an old man with silver hair and beard on the other.

"Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't need a pestering female following him around all the time. He would just have to save her all the time!" Rin stopped in her tacks, causing Jaken to bump into her. "Watch where you're going, Rin."

Rin turned to him, brown eyes slightly watery as she looked at him with a hesitent gaze. "Rin is a female and Lord Sesshoumaru always saves Rin. Does Lord Sesshoumaru think Rin is pestering and that he doesn't need her?"

Jaken's eyes widened and his mouth opened with a 'sqwauk' as he looked at Sesshoumaru's back. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, just kept walking, knowing his servant would take care of things. _'Ah. There she is,' _he thought to himself, catching his lips before they smirked as he followed the lovely scent of a pure miko.

"Jaken, Rin, we are leaving," Sesshoumaru stated blandly, gracefully walking froward as his ward and retainer answered with simultaneous 'Coming, Lord Sesshoumaru' as they ran after him.

0.0

Kagome screamed as Inuyasha plunged through a large slug youkai, causing bright yellow goop to splatter her and her bag at her feet. "Inuysha! Look what you did!" The smelly and angry woman screeched, pointing at herself.

Inuyasha turned towards her, his smug grin fading as his nose sniffed Kagome's now disgusting scent. "Keh, it wasn't my fault you were standing there!"

Kagome huffed angrily, stomping her foot pulling the slimy shirt away from her body as it stuck to her skin. "You're the one that told me to stand 'right here' you baka!" She bent down towards her bag and rummaged through it, looking to see if any of her clothing had not been slug soaked. "UGHHHH!"

"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippou asked from Miroku's shoulder, keeping a distance from the smelly woman.

"All of my clothes are ruined! I have nothing to wear." Kagome stated, depression taking over her anger as Sango walked forward, awkwardly placing a hand on her goopy shoulder.

"Lady Kagome, I wouldn't mind if you-" Miroku started but was stopped as Sango was encased in flames and her eyes slanted dangerously.

"Watch it monk." Sango growled, rasing her boomerang for emphasis. She turned back to Kagome as Miroku took a step back, holding his plams flat out in a peaceful manner. "Remember that village we passed by? I'm sure if they knew you were a priestess they wouldn't mind giving you some clothing."

Kagome looked up at her with a smile, hope shining in her eyes. "Thanks Sango." She grabbed her bow and arrows by her bag and stood. "You guys stay here. The village in only a half-mile. I'll be fine. Besides, I don't want your noses to be bothered!" She ended the last sentence on a rough note as her eyes caught Inuyasha plugging his nose.

She stomped off, her blue aura swirling around her in untaimed power. "Kagome sure is scary when she's angry..." Shippou commented. "And smelly."

0.0

Kagome growled angrily as her slimy foot sunk into the earth. Apparently Lady Luck decided it was 'Annoy Kagome Day' because so far, she had been slimed, chased by a chipmunk, a rabbit scared her, and her foot had sunk into a puddle of mud. Could life get any worse?

Kagome stomped her foot angrily, forcing a sharp rock through her loafers and poking her foot. Obviously, it can. "OW! Damnit!" She lifted her foot and dug the rock out, a scowl on her features. Not once did she notice her two stalkers the in brush of tress just to her left.

She grinned happily as she neared the top of a small hill, knowing just below her was the village. She ran down the hill, brushing pass villagers and smiling as a few looked at her odly. _'Got to get out of these clothes!' _ was all she thought as she ran towards what seemed to be the headvillager's house.

Kagome knocked timidly on the side of the house, peeping her head in when a kind voice told her to enter. "Umm... Hi. I passed through the village a while ago, but we didn't stop..."

The man had a long white beared and long white hair falling down his back. He wore blue clothing and had a tall wooden staff resting by his knees. "Ah, yes. A young stable boy told me of you and your... group. A hanyou and two demons, what odd companions for a miko."

Kagome laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah, well... wait a moment. How did you know I was a miko?" She stared at him wide eyed and mouth agape as he peered at her through squinted eyes.

"I may be old, but my spiritual powers are just as tuned to mikos and monks as they used to be." He chuckled at her numb nod and leaned toward her. "If you wish to have some new garments, just go to the hut across from mine. She has some miko garbs, but I do not believe that they are of the natural miko colors."

Kagome smiled warmly and nodded. "Thank you."

The head villager nodded. "Your welcome... Kagome."

Kagome turned and ran to the hut, not noticing that he had known her name without her giving it. She once again knocked on the side of a house, bow still in her hand and quiver strung on her back.

"Come in, child," she heard a old and gravely voice call through the straw mat. She stepped through quietly, unsure if the woman was busy or not. "Don't dawdle, girl, I don't have all day. I suppose you need new garments, correct? You smell horrible, child, that slug must have had a hay day with his last 'gooping'." The voice came from a side room, so Kagome couldn't tell who she was. In fact, the only thing she could tell was that the woman knew way to much about her.

Kagome's mouth dropped and her eyes widened to the size of plates. She stepped backwards and pulled her bow back numbly, notching an arrow and aiming it at the miko;s shadow through the mat. "How do you know what happened to me?"

The woman cackled as she stepped through the straw mat dividing the rooms. She has long black hair with silver whisps, and her eyes are deep grey. Her hands are callased slightly and she walked with a knotted staff. She wears a black shirt with red hakamas and had on socks but no sandals.

In the woman's arm was a bright blue miko shirt and dark blue hakamas. But atop the clothing was a red long bottle, glowing slightly from its bright color. "I, my child, am a seerer. I knew you would be back before you were half way through the village. That is why I have these ready for you."

Kagome stepped back. "Why should I believe you?"

The woman's eyes darkened and seemd to flash angrily. Her hair turned gold for only a second, but Kagome wasn't so sure if it was just her imagination. "You wish for a hanyou to love you, do you not? Yet, he has another lover. A dead lover who posseses part of your soul?"

Kagome gasped, dropping her bow to the floor as she brought her right hand to her lips. "How did you-"

"As I said before, I am a seerer. I can see many things of the future. Your future happens to be the most promonent at the moment." The woman smiled as Kagome shook her head slightly. "I know it is much to take in, but it is the truth child. Take my word as a woman."

Kagome giggled at the lop sided smile on the woman's face and nodded. She stepped forward slightly after setting her quiver by her bow and reached for the garments as the woman them to her. "How do I repay you?"

The woman shook her head. "There is no need. You are a miko, and that is good enough. Now, go change in the side room there and come back out. I will have tea ready for you to calm your frayed nerves."

Kagome nodded and walked through th straw mat. She quickly placed the red bottle on the floor, deciding to ask the woman about it when she was done, and tore off her clothes. She sighed in disgust as she pulled her bra off, and then growled in anger when she had to pull away her disgusting slimy underwear.

"Umm... do you have a rag I coud use? I'm goopy all over." Kagome asked the kind woman, peeking her head around the mat and blushing in embrarrassment as her feet showed through the bottom.

The woman looked up from her as she heated th tea, her face wrinkled into a smile as she nodded. "Yes, it's in the corner dear. It's hanging on the bucket of warm water I put in for your use."

Kagome smiled and turned back into the room. After successfully cleaning herself off and changing into the odd colored miko clothing, she grabbed her own goopy mess and the red bottle. She stepped back through the mat door and looked at the woman with a questioning gaze. "Do you have anywhere I can put these?" She waved the now green school uniform slightly and grimaced as the smell wafted into her nose. "I don't want to set it anywhere and get something all goopy."

The woman nodded to a large basin at the back of the room and Kagome placed the clothes into the soapy water. Walking back over to sit in front of the door so she could face the woman, she picked her bow up and leaned it against the wall. "Thank you so much for everything. I wish there was some way to repay you... But I do have one question, what's this?"

She held up the red liquid and looked towards the woman with an eyebrow raised. The woman smiled softly and took it from Kagome's out stretched hands, replacing it with a cup of tea. "This, my dear child, is what one would call a love poiton. It is actually called, koigokoro-oite-fubenkyou (Love-in-idleness). I believe you will have use for it."

Kagome took it back from the woman as she handed to her, peering at the vile at eyelevel. "What does it do?"

The woman leaned back slightly, taking a sip of her tea. "That potion is very rare, and very old. It is the last in my stock, and I believe it will do best in your hands." She sighed before continuing. "Once you drink it, all males with youkai blood that have an infatuation for you will pine for your affections. It is not fake love as you may think." The woman said quickly as Kagome made ready to potest. "In fact, it is the opposite. All that potion will do is make the suitor portray his feelings."

Kagome looked at the vile quizzicaly. "But why only youkai? And what's the catch?"

The woman chuckled lightly. "You are a very smart and cautious girl. I like that. The reason that it only affects youkai blood is because it will make your scent become heated. Or in the youkai term, it will make them believe you are in heat."

Kagome blushed deeply. "I-in heat?" she squeaked. "Why in heat? Can't it just make them think I'm in trouble or something?"

The woman cackled again. "I see your fears child, but do not worry to much. You are a woman of eighteen, and I do believe you can handle a youkai or two. As for the catch, my dear... The poion will last until you choose a mate. If you do not choose a mate by the time you actually have your cycle it will exclamate. When you start your cycle and you still haven't chosen a mate, the males that are pining for your affections will have an all out battle. They will fight until there is only one left, and then that male will most likely take you by force. By this time, all his thoughts would be gone, and the only thing he will think and feel is the lust for you. When he awakes he will remember only that he fought for you and that you are his mate. Not how the events transpired or that he forced you. He will have raped you and not even remembered it."

Kagome gaped, wide eyed, staring at the vile with scared eyes. "I-I don't know if..."

The woman shook her head. "My dear, you cannot have two many males pining for your love. The wolf youkai and the hanyou are the only one's that will most likely fight for you. Since the wolf is not any competition for the hanyou, you need not worry. Once the wolf has arrived, you tell him who you choose and the potion will be terminated in your system, leaving the hanyou happy that he finally told you of his feelings, a sad but soon to be fine wolf, and a very loving miko. You can do it my child."

Kagome sighed, weighing the possibilities in her mind. Wouldn't you know that the pluses out weighed the negatives? And yet, the young miko knows nothing of the other three potential lovers, all wanting her in some shape or form. "I guess... I guess I'll give it a try. I just hope that Kouga doesn't take it to hard."

The woman laughed at her, resting her hand on Kagome's knee in joy. "Do not worry, Kagome. Everything will turn out well."

Kagome looked at her, titling her head to the side. "What's your name? You never told me..."

The woman smiled kindly. "You never asked. My name is Megami, but you can call me Afurodite, everyone else dose."

**AN. Well, I am happy. I think this was a pretty good chappy if I do say so myself... lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story! Review and tell me what you think! Any suggestions are welcome, but the pairing has already been decided, I'm just not telling you who it is... MWAHAHAHA**


End file.
